Bientôt Noel
by Aristo-barjo
Summary: Pas un OS mais quelque chose qui devrait vous plaire, lisez s'il vous plaît :D (le fandom ne veut rien dire)


Bonjour, bonjour, ceci n'est pas un OS !

...

Nooooon ne partez pas ! Comme vous le savez, nous sommes à un petit peu plus d'un mois de Noël, la fête du Christ, des sapins et des cadeaux (hum, pas à la base, m'enfin...). Comme vous le savez également, je vous adore :3 Donc, pour Noël, j'avais envie de vous faire plaisir et comme je ne sais jamais précisément ce qui plaît à qui, je vais vous laisser me le dire. Ah, et ceux qui ne sont pas inscrits sur le site le peuvent aussi, laissez-moi juste un pseudo (comme Teeny, qui n'est pas inscrit) afin que je puisse écrire "cadeau pour machin" au lieu de "cadeau pour sans-nom" ^^

C'est simple, donnez-moi plusieurs idées d'OS qui vous plairaient (oui, plusieurs parce que sinon je vais avoir un long passage à vide à ne rien air et ça va me stresse xD) avec pour indications :

- **Le couple**, si couple il y a bien évidemment. Il peut être Yaoi, Yuri, Hetero, Threesome (PARTOUUUUUUZE XD)

- **Le rating**, même si j'ai ma petite idée sur la plupart...XD

**- Le fandom**, les fandoms sur lesquels je peux écrire sont cités plus bas ^^ Ca peut aussi être un cross-over

**- Le genre, **j'ignore si beaucoup de gens aime lire du drama à Noel m'enfin...)

**- Autres ?** En gros, si vous me demander un "Angleterre X Espagne en rating M, du fandom APH, genre humour" ici, vous pouvez préciser "à la période où ils étaient pirates". Ou encore "avec une intervention de Japon qui veut cosplayer Angleterre en sailor moon" (mais qu'est-ce-que j'ai fumé encore...;).

Pour les fandom, voici à peu près ceux sur lesquels je peux écrire :

- Axis Power Hetalia (y compris mes OC régionaux. D'ailleurs, vous pouvez me demander leurs versions Dark! 2P! Nyo ou je ne sais quoi, ils sont faits ^^) Je peux écrire sur tous les couples, j'ai juste une tendance à fuir Japan dans les couples, il me perturbe...

- Naruto Je suis plus branchée Shippuden mais je peux faire un effort XD Pareil, je peux faire tous les couples !

- One Piece, idem je peux tout faire. Bon, faut juste éviter de partir dans le hardcore avec du "ArlongXOcto" parce que la pisciphilie, merci bien...XD

- Code Breaker, fandom peu connu mais que je maîtrise comme il faut ;) (Toute façon, un jour j'écrirais un Heike X Yukihina...*q*)

- Red Raven, encore un fandom rare et peu connu mais je maîtrise (Walter, gaaaaah...*q*) === l'auteur ne bave pas, l'auteur ne bave jamais.

- Shugo Chara, enfin, si le coeur vous en dit XD

- Fullmetal Alchemist, évidemment (surtout notre palmier national, en fait)

- Shingeki no Kyojin (Rivaille, gaaaah... *q*) === L'auteur ne bave pas on a dit !

- Death note, bon, j'avoue que Light me crispe...

- Soul eater, en particulier Death The kid, le maniaque de la symétrie :p

- Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan, assez peu connu aussi. Ah, et impossible de faire du yuri dessus, y'a UNE gonzesse XD

- Durarara, fandom que j'adore pour ses sublimes courses-poursuites Shizuizayesques === L'auteur se permet d'inventer des mots

- Ao no Exorcist, et non, je ne baverais pas sur Mephistopheles ! Enfin...Juste un peu...

(je ne maîtrise pas assez Fairy Tail et Bleach, qui sont très connus, pour ne les avoir jamais lu. Quant à DBZ, également très connu, je ne peux juste pas. Trop de muscles.)

Bon, j'ai lu et vu tellement d'anime que je ne sais plus précisément ce que je connais ou non, donc si vous voulez un autre fandom, dites-le moi, je vous dirais si je connais ou non^^

Je n'écris pas sur Harry Potter car l'univers ne m'a jamais emballé et les livres que j'ai lu sont rarement connus. Peut-être ceux-ci seront susceptibles de vous emballer (si vous connaissez).

- Tara Duncan (non, je ne cherche pas juste une occasion de caser un MagisterXCal quelque part, c'est pas vrai XD)

- Indiana Teller, ça ferait des jolies hétéro, tiens...

- Oksa Pollock, par pitié, pas de couple avec les foldingot, ou alors pas en rating M sinon je vais collapser XD

- L'Alchimiste, un truc sur Nicolas Flamel qui est assez fun

- Kaleb (je n'essaye pas de caser un yaoi avec Kaleb, je n'essaye pas de...Roh merde !)

- La couleur de l'âme des Anges, je vois un hétéro mignon, un yuri passionnel et un yaoi...Oh seigneur xD

Bon, voilà. Par principe, je n'écris jamais sur des groupes musicaux. Ca me crispe.

Si vous aimez les couples rares voir introuvables en français, profitez-en, j'ai aussi tendance à aimer les trucs totalement improbables ! Vous pouvez également me demander un cross-over entre les fandoms cités ci-dessus, ça donnerait des résultats...Colorés, je dirais xD

Pour mes OC Régionaux, si ce ne sont pas des couples "officiels" (que j'ai formé, donc) c'est pas grave ^^ (Oui, vous avez le droit de la fantasmer sur le Corse X Bretagne, je l'ai fait aussi XD).

Tous les OS seront postés la veille de Noël, si possible, ou un peu avant si j'ai quelque chose de prévu (ça risque d'être le cas).

D'ailleurs, vous pouvez remercier Mimichan, j'ai eu cette idée quand elle a essayé de nous manipuler, Kalcifer et moi, pour qu'on écrive du FranceXRussie xD

**Voilà, voilà, n'hésitez surtout pas à m'en demander plein, ça fait marcher la machine à inspiration et moi ça me fait rire et sourire (voir pleurer) xD Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici et à bientôt !**


End file.
